Gotham Idol
by BlackBookWriter
Summary: This is what happens when you mix up your favourite Dark Knight characters with American Idol. Now you can interact. Vote who should stay and who should go in each week of GOTHAM IDOL! Also make suggestions who should sing what.


"Welcome to the first episode of..." The girl with the microphone points to the crowd behind her who screams "GOTHAM IDOL!!!"

(Insert awesome theme song here)

"Hi, I'm Lyn-z and I'll be your host for this season. Now let's meet our judges. First we have Erica Murphy!" Lyn-z Points to a 13 year old girl with black short hair and Brown eyes. "Next we have Nicole Gaida!" A girl with brown long hair, same age as Erica waves. "And last we have (of course) Simon Cowell!" Everybody knows who he is so he just sits there. Asshole.

"Our first contestant of the night is the assistant D.A. Rachel Dawes! who ISN'T dead! yet"

Rachel comes on stage and takes the mic from Lyn-z. The lights dims and the music starts with Harvey rapping in the beginning

Ahuh Ahuh (Always good girl never gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh  
No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rachel where you at?

Rachel then starts singing

You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

Rachel starts to dance around with a umbrella

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now it's raining more than ever  
But we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh)  
These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

Rachel stops dancing and stays in the middle of the stage

You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

Rachel starts dancing again while the crowd screams.

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining

Baby come into me

Come into me!

(Rihanna Feat. Jay-z: Umbrella)

The lights goes back on and everybody cheers. Lyn-z comes back on the stage. "Well Rachel that was the best performance all night."

"But I was the only-"

"NOW! Lets hear the judges!" Lyn-z said quickly pointing to the Judges.

Erica claps "I have one word to say. WOW!" Everybody in the audience cheers at her words. Rachel just nods, with a giant grin on her face. 'What about you, Nicole" Lyn-z asks.

Nicole stands up. "I think you are very talented. You were nearly perfect, but you have to be more into the part. When you sang I just didn't feel it. You were close but not on the spot. But the performance itself was amazing" She sits down. Erica looks at her. "Bitch" She mumbles. Nicole looks at her, mouth open. "EXCUSE ME!?!" Nicole demands.

"Nothing, nothing" Erica looks the other way. Nicole narrows her eyes.

Simon sat there, un-amused. "I didn't like it."

Erica turned to Simon "Shut up Simon. You like nothing. And who the fuck invited you on this show anyways" she snapped at him.

Lyn-z quickly stopped the fight before it could go any farther "Okay, okay. Lets move on to the next contestant. Here he is, the clown prince of crime, the agent of chaos, The Joker!" The crowd went wild. People were holding up signs saying 'I love Joker' as the clown prince himself came on stage. Lyn-z tossed him the mic.

The Joker started singing and better then people would of thought.

Ok..  
Guess who's back?  
Back again  
Jokie's back  
Tell a friend  
Whaaaaaaaa  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
Alright Stop!.....Pyjama time  
Joker then started to rap and bounce across the stage

Come here little kiddies, On my lap  
Guess who's back with a brand new rap?  
And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child molestation accusation  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
No worries, papa's got a brand new bag of toys  
What else could I possibly do to make noise?  
I done touched on everything, but little boys  
That's not a stab at Michael  
That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes  
Good God, dip, do a little slide  
Bend down, touch your toes and just glide  
Up the center of the dance floor  
Like TP for my bunghole  
And it's cool if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?  
Give a little "poot poot", it's OK!_[Fart Sound]_  
Oops my cd just skipped  
And everyone just heard you let one rip

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)

It's Friday and it's my day  
Just to party all the way to sunday  
Maybe til monday, I dunno what day  
Everyday's just a holiday  
Crusin' on the freeway  
Feelin' kinda breezy  
Got the top down, lettin' my hair blow  
I dunno where I'm goin'  
All I know is when I get there  
Someone's gonna "touch my body"  
Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work  
Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?  
Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out? (Yeah)

Joker went up to Harvey, who was standing of stage waiting for his turn. Joker starts singing to him

Now, what's your name girl?  
What's your sign?

Harvey stares and him and states "Man, you must be up out your mind"  
Joker jumps back

Harvey! (HA-HA)  
Beer Goggles! blind!  
I'm just tryna unwind now I'm

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)

It's Tuesday and I'm locked up  
I'm in jail and I don't know what happend  
They say I was running butt naked  
Down the street screaming  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember  
All I know is this much  
I'm not guilty  
They said, "Save it, boy we gotcha you on tape  
yellin' at an old lady 'touch my body!'"  
Now this is the part where the rap breaks down  
It gets real intense, no one makes a sound  
Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now  
The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves  
Snap back to reality  
Look it's !  
Yo you signed me up to battle!?  
I'm a grown man!  
Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubbie  
I don't have any lines to go right here so, chubba teletubbie!  
Fella's (WHAT?!) Fella's (WHAT?!)  
Grab you left nut, make right one jealous (what?)  
Black girls  
White girls  
Skinny girls  
Fat girls  
Tall girls  
Small girls  
I'm callin' all girls  
Everyone report to the dance floor  
It's your chance for a little romance whore  
Butt squeezin' it's the season  
Just go (HA-HA-HA-HA)  
It's so appeasin'

Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)

UmMmMmm touch my body  
UmMmMmm touch my body  
Ooh boy just touch my body  
I mean girl just touch my body

(Eminem: Just lose it)

Joker finishes with his creepy laugh. Everyone cheers. Lyn-z and Joker turn to the judges.

Erica and Nicole are jumping on top of the judges table screaming 'that was awesome'. You can guess what they think of the Joker song. But Simon just sits there, mouth open and eyes popping out.

"Okay, I guess you can see what they think. Thank you joker you can go" Lyn-z tells the Joker, who is blowing kisses to the crowd.

After the crowd calmed down, which wasn't for about 10 minutes, Lyn-z introduces the next contestant.

"Okay, next we have the rich and famous Bruce Wayne!" Bruce comes on stage.

"Thank-you Lyn-z, tonight I'll be singing-'

"Yeah Yeah pretty boy just start singing" Lyn-z interrupts, throwing him the mic. Bruce clears his throat and starts singing.

She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky and I like it  
Listen  
She grabs the yellow bottle  
She likes the way it hits her lips  
She gets to the bottom  
It sends her on a trip so right  
She might be goin' home with me tonight  
She looks like a model  
Except she's got a little more ass  
Don't even bother  
Unless you've got that thing she likes  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight  
Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  
She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky, but I like it  
She shuts the room down  
The way she walks and causes a fuss  
The baddest in town  
She's flawless like some uncut ice  
I hope she's goin' home with me tonight  
And all she wants is to dance  
That's why you'll find her on the floor  
But you don't have a chance  
Unless you move the way that she likes  
That's why she's goin' home with me tonight  
Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Now dance  
Little girl  
You're freaky, but I like it  
Hot damn!  
Let me put my funk on this one time

Bruce walks between the stage and the fans, touching their hands. Most of them being girls, and a few gay guys and I mean the type of gay guys you would see on will and grace, screams with love. Some of them screaming 'I love you! I want you to have my baby!'. Bruce quickly got back to the stage after someone said this and tried to pull him in the crowd.

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Those flashing lights seem to cause a glare  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned from everywhere  
She's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
Man I swear she's bad and she knows  
I think that she knows

Bruce starts going all Justin Timberlake and starts dancing while there is a instrumental part.

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
She's got me love stoned  
I think I'm love stoned  
She's got me love stoned  
I think that she knows, think that she knows, oh, oh

I think that she knows, Think that she knows, oh, oh

Those flashing lights come from everywhere  
The way they hit her I just stop and stare  
I'm love stoned from everywhere and she knows  
I think that she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
And now I walk around without a care  
She's got me hooked  
It just ain't fair, but I...  
I'm love stoned and I could swear  
That she knows  
Think that she knows, oh, oh  
She knows, she knows, oh, oh

(Justin Timberlake: Love Stoned)

All the girls yell and scream "I love you Justin Timberlake! I mean Bruce Wayne!".

Lyn-z comes back on stage. "Well that was, well very sexy. But lets see if the judges agree" They turn to the judges. Erica was in a daze. All she said was "Marry me". Nicole was in the same position as Erica. Hell, even Simon was in awe. Bruce smiled, knowing there answers and tried to pry Lyn-z off of him cause her hugging was about to cut off his circulation. After 5 minutes of trying to get her off without going all batman, she finally let go. "Okay our next one is the dark knight, the cape crusader, BATMAN!" Bruce tensed up as she said this and shifted his eyes. Lyn-z looked at him weirdly. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Uh yeah. I uh I got to go return some video tapes" Bruce says, rushing off stage.

A couple of minutes later, batman jumped through the wall. "YOUR PAYING FOR THAT!" Erica yells at him. Batman rolls his eyes and takes the mic.

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

(Nickleback: Savin me)

Batman ended the song. The crowd was quite but only for a second before it went into a frenzy of clapping and yelling. Lyn-z went to the dark knight and turn to the judges.

"Well, judges what did you think?"

Erica, like always, is the first to talk. "I think that that song fitted you. But I want to hear more passion." Nicole nods in agreement. "He's the goddamn batman, He has no passion!" Simon says. Erica just stares at Simon and shakes her head. "Well I'm gonna shove my foot up your ass so far you can't see or hear. Asshole" Erica snaps back. Simon glares and Nicole and Erica and they glare back.

"I can feel the intensity!" Lyn-z exclaims. Batman glares at Simon with his 'death glare' which sends all three of the judges hiding behind their chairs. Lyn-z looks at the Judges.

"Wow, you have a amazing-" Lyn-z turns to where batman was gone. "He does that" A man voice came behind her.

Lyn-z turns and sees Gordon there. "Oh! It must be your turn to sing!" Gordon nods his head and takes the mic. The music too cops started.

Bad boys, whatcha want, whatcha want,  
Whatcha gonna do when commissioner Gordon come for you.  
Tell me, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do? Yeahhh?  
Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
When you were eight  
And you had bad traits  
You go to school and you learn the golden rule  
So why are you acting like a bloody fool  
If you get hot you must get cool

Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
when they come for you

You chuck it on that one  
You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on mother and  
You chuck it on you father  
You chuck it on you brother and  
You chuck it on you sister  
You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me

Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
when they come for you

Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Nobody naw give you no break  
Police naw give you no break  
Soldier man-a give you no break  
Not even you idren naw give you no break

Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
when they come for you

Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
when they come for you

Why did you have to act so mean?  
Don't you know you're a human being,  
Born of a mother with the love of a father,  
Reflections come and reflections go  
I know sometimes - you want to let go, hey, hey, hey  
I know sometimes - you want to let go, wohh!

Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
when they come for you

Your too bad.

Your too good.

Your too bad

Your too good.

Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
when they come for you

You chuck it on that one  
You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on mother and  
You chuck it on you father  
You chuck it on you brother and  
You chuck it on you sister  
You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me.

Bad boys bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do  
when they come for you

(Cops Theme Song)

The crowd cheered when Gordon finished his song. Lyn-z was clapping when she came back on stage. "Wow. I didn't think you had it in you, old man" She said. Gordon just shrugged.

Erica was smiling. "Wow. It was a perfect song for you. I'm amazed. You have a amazing voice for your age. I loved it!"

Nicole nodded. " I agree"

Erica turns to Simon. "Now what does asshole Simon have to say?"

"I think that this song wasn't right for you. Sure the lyrics were but nothing else." Simon says, leaning back on his chair. Erica throws her hands up. "Simon! You're such a negative person!" She exclaimed. Gordon just stood there. Lyn-z leaned into him and said "They do that. Okay now last but not least, Harvey Dent!"

Harvey came on stage, smiling and waving to the crowd. He took the mic from Lyn-z and told the crowd "This song is what I believe that maybe one day will happen" The music started

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

Harvey started to wave his hands back and forth. People in the crowd took out lighters and cell phones, waving them around too.

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

(Nickleback: If Everyone Cared)

Harvey finished the song and people stood up and yelled 'I believe in Harvey Dent'. Even some people were crying. Erica and Nicole were one of them. "That. was. Amazing! It really does say what you plan to do so I believe in Harvey Dent!" Erica said, while clapping. Nicole clapped to. "You put so much passion in that song. It was, like Erica said, Amazing. Truly beautiful."

Simon was even clapping. "You could have put more effort" That earned him a glare from Erica "But it was good." Erica looked at Simon, still glaring. "You know what Simon? One day you're gonna get bitched slap. And I'm not gonna do anything to stop it."

Lyn-z turns to Harvey. "Thank you Harvey, for reminding us what is truly important." Harvey nodded and left the stage. Lyn-z turns to the camera. "Now, Gotham, it's your turn to choose. Who stays and gets closer to being Gotham Idol or who goes home. Vote. Also if you have any suggestion about the songs the contestants should sing, message us or comment. Thank you and goodnight" The lights goes off and the theme starts, ending the show.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I need your help. What songs should they sing next and who should be off. Review!


End file.
